Aspects of a Demon
by Skadionyx
Summary: I haven't thought of a cute or witty summary yet. Eh, just deal with it for now.


A single column of light filtered in through the window and crept across a sleeping face. Eyebrows furrowed and the girl turned over away from the source with a grumble. Though it was no use as not even moments later a voice downstairs called out her name. So with a heavy sigh she propped herself up and rubbed at dry eyes. It had been another dreamless night but she felt rested nonetheless.

Swinging her feet over the edge of the mattress, she made contact with the worn hardwood floorboards she had come to love in the few days she had lived here. While she was 19, she still lived with her parents for a few reasons. Her sister needing her guidance, her mom having frequent panic attacks if she doesn't know exactly where she is or what she's doing, the economy, and not wanting to be left behind on the other side of the country when they moved to follow her father's work.

So here sat Odharnait, surrounded by boxes and half put together bedroom furnishings from the move not even three days ago. She hadn't gotten to unpacking because they had been busy building fences for the three horses they had. Which of course left her exhausted at the end of the day.

Taking another deep breath she ran her hand through her wild bed head hair. Shifting her weight forward and standing as she popped her back.

"Oddy! You're walking your sister to school!" Her mom yelled up the stairs.

She had chosen the attic room for privacy but it did nothing to help with communicating across the house. So her mother's voice was fairly muffled but somehow understandable.

Grumbling nonsense and walking to her closet to pull out one of her thin long sleeve shirts, a pair of maroon and flower print skinny jeans and a thin spikey vest with tons of pockets. Oh and of course undergarments. She got changed and trudged down to the second floor bathroom. Splashing water on her face and dampened down her coppery hair and plaited it into a fat braid that reached her thighs.

"Dammit!" She had forgotten her bag. No it's not a purse, it's an old mortar bag with a couple pins on it and it had her wandering around supplies and her sketchbook/ field journal. Five minutes later after checking the contents and dragging herself back down the stairs she sat in the kitchen waiting for Kylie to get done applying make up and playing with her hair.

Od's sister was 14 and unfortunately and against her guiding was one of those girls with nothing but sweaty boys and make up and popularity. Despite the fact that her sister had turned into 'one of those' girls she still would fight to the death for her. After 20 minutes of slowly eating some Reese's puffs her sibling decided to show.

"You finally done putting on your war paint?" Od asked jokingly which just got her a sneer from her sister.

Their mom had enrolled Kylie before they even arrived in the little town of Gravity Falls even though there was only like a few weeks until they got out for summer. "You better hurry we gotta go in like 5 minutes." She called out warningly to Kylie.

Her answer was a huff and some shuffling around in the pantry. Not that there was much in there. I mean she could have some toast or cereal. There wasn't even eggs. Damn she was going to have to get some groceries.

"Hey, your tattoos are showing. I don't want the people at my new school thinking I'm related to a freak." Her sister said offhandedly. Smirking she rolled up both her sleeves to show her extensive body art consisting of symbols drawing and cryptic text. Each one was an original drawing that she had doodled or some type of mythos script and something had compelled her to get them permanently traced on her skin. Her entire body was covered. Well almost. Her breasts and 'private zones' were ink free. Oh man, when her mom had finally seen the mural on her thighs and torso she had nearly had a stroke. Her dad on the other hand just shrugged and tried to explain that it was her body and their daughter was an adult.

It had taken like a year and a half and the latest addition was done just a week before they left and it was still sensitive. "Oh you mean these?" She asked with a giggle. "Maybe I should go put on a tanktop and a skirt? It might get warm today I wouldn't want to get heatstroke." Once her sister twisted her face into an enraged scowl she started laughing hysterically and rolled her sleeves back down. Honestly it was too fun messing with her.

…

"So I take it you're Kylie?" The secretary asked Od.

She just sighed,"Nah, I'm the older one. That's the one you want." She explained and jabbed a thumb back at her younger, yet taller, sister. The thing was she hadn't really grown since she was in middle school. She stuck forever at five foot tall. She was used to it and she was stronger anyway.

"Ah, I apologize. Well here's her schedule and I hope she finds her classes alright. It is a small school so she should be fine." The elderly woman said handing her the papers which she then passed back to her snobby sibling.

Reaching up she ruffled Kylie's hair and laughed as she got huffy, "Well Jimmy, see ya later."

"I told you not to call me that!" The enraged freshman screeched as Od slipped out the door quickly while chuckling.

…

The tall pines and thriving woods were practically calling to her so she decided to go back as the crow flies. She found a deer trail and followed it easily and allowed her mind to wander and go a thousand miles an hour. She spotted something off to the side of the trail. It was pure white and upon closer inspection she discovered it was a tooth. A deer's molar judging by the colouration and grooves.

"Sweet!" She cheered as she put it in her bag and continued on carefully observing the ground for a skull or more teeth. She found about three more teeth, two more molars and an incisor.

…

"What in the infinite dimensions was that?" Bill wondered as a shiver wracked his geometric form. Now that was some power. Focusing in on it he popped out into the humans' realm of reality and standing there with wide green eyes was a girl. She didn't jump back, just stared intrigued before a wide smile crept onto her face.

"Well, isn't that something." She said to herself.

"Hey there, name's Bill Cipher!" He introduced himself. This chick was packing some crazy energy. It was practically thrumming. Wouldn't be a bad idea to get on her good side.

Her smile grew more if even possible. "Fascinating! My name's Odharnait, but you can just call me Od. What are you? Some kind of transdimensional being? Oooh this is fantastic!" She said going to reach into her bag for her sketchbook but realizing she still had the last deer molar she picked up still in her hand she offered it to him.

"Deer tooth? I've got plenty back home in a separate jewelry box. Would you mind if I did a quick sketch of you? Normally I wouldn't ask but it just seems rude this time. Ya know?" Her mind had kicked into full gear and with her extreme ADHD it was...something.

"Ahaha I sure would! And go ahead kid. I don't- woah!"He said as he was pushed back by a pulse.

"Alright, so first of all, you need to calm down. Secondly I gotta ask what you are."

At this she cocked her head. "I'm pretty certain I'm human. Though I'm not a hundred percent because nothing's a hundred percent ya know? Why d'ya ask? And you never answered what you were." She fired back.

"I'm a dream demon. And you toots, are giving off some crazy surges of power." And just as he said that her eyebrows rose and another pulse went out and cause him to shiver.

"How about this, I help you unlock whatever you've got going on and you do something for me. Deal?" He said sticking out his hand which promptly burst into azure flames.

Her head tilted back and she began laughing like a crazy person. "Y-you can't be serious?" She asked through giggles. "Oh my stars! You are!"

"I don't see what's so funny." His tone sound sounded like he would be pouting if he had an actual face.

"You honestly just asked me if I wanted to make a deal, wait a very vague deal at that, with a demon. No thanks Morpheus. I'd rather like to keep the boring realm I'm dwelling in intact." She told him with a smirk as she began sketching and writing.

"Well I think you should take the deal. I mean what if you have all this cosmic power but you just go your entire life as a dumb human." He was getting huffy now and it was kind of adorable since he was a floating triangle.

"Eh, if I'm supposed to unlock it then it'll happen whether you weasel a deal out of it or not. I also honestly don't like owing anything to anyone. It always turns into a giant waste of time. But I wouldn't mind if you hang around or whatever." She said as she put the finishing touches and spun the book around to show him.

"Well? What do you think? Sorry you had to share a page but it's a crowded sketchbook." There on the page was his exact likeness which wasn't too hard to do, I mean he's a fucking triangle. But at the bottom of the page was a doodle that made him snatch the book from her and jab his finger at it.

"Do you even know what this is?!" He shouted.

"Uh, it's a result of boredom?" She said with a shrug. It was just some doodles of a bit of the tattoo she had on her right shoulder. That she had designed herself.

"This, is part of an extremely powerful portal summons! Where did you even see this?" Bill was in her face now flickering red at the edges.

"I dunno I just drew it, the rest is on my shoulder, look." She said as she slide her shirt neck down to show some more of it. The demon took a look and reeled back. She snatched her book back.

"Oh okay. Yeah! That's cool. Just waltz around with them scrawled on the shell of your meatbag. Why not, right? It not like its been sought after by every type of demon who's ever come into contact with this realm. Honestly, you humans! Well since you aren't gonna make a deal, I think I'll just take your skin for a while." He snapped his fingers but nothing happened. Well not what he had wanted to happen. He had honestly meant to force the sensation of her flesh being rent from her body into her consciousness and make it take over. Ya know, get her to make a deal to escape the agony and what not since he'd be able to use the damn things if he got into her body. But when her body stiffened and disembodied laughter started up it was in that moment he knew, he fucked up.

* * *

Also that fucked up moment when you do have deer teeth in a separate jewelry box. I'm not weird! I just like bones and teeth. I find them when I wander through the woods. And hey, you don't get to judge. You're reading a story about a demonic trans-dimensional Dorito with a bow tie. One where there will be smut. Oh yes.


End file.
